Striving for Peace Book 2: Fading Embers
by MiraClarinet
Summary: ThunderClan has some new apprentices, but with the rank comes great struggles. While Ashpaw struggles to learn everything, Cloudpaw can't help but be haunted with knowledge only she possesses. T for room. Sequel to Dangerous paths
1. Allegiences

**_Welcome to Fading Embers! Just a few things before allegiances. For this story, I will not post a new chapter until I have a single review for each chapter. This is because for 15 chapters of work on my last one, I only had a few reviews. I really like to hear how others think of my work. Secondly, this one might take longer. Not only because of the whole review a chapter thing, but because things are coming up next week, and I only have up to chapter 4 done. I will post those up without a review, but after that, one review to read! _**

**_Do not expect any new chapters next week. I might be able to write one now and finish it next week, or more, after I return from my trip, but I'm not sure. I'm going backpacking for my church youth group, for four days, and wn't be back until next saturday from next wednesday. So, sorry bout that peeps._**

**_I do not own warriors or any of these characters. I have not read the last Power of Three, so some cats do not exist, like Dovekit and Ivykit. Also, the actual Power of three prophecy never existed. Oh well._**

ThunderClan Allegiances:

**Leader:** **MOUSESTAR-** gray-and-white tom

**Deputy: NONE**

**Medicine Cat: JAYFEATHER- **gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Bramblepaw**

**Warriors: LIONBLAZE-**golden tabby tom

**Apprentice, Marshpaw**

**BERRYNOSE-**cream-colored tom

**FOXCATCHER-**reddish tabby tom

**POPPYFROST-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**HONEYFERN-**light brown tabby she-cat

**BUMBLETAIL-**very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice, Heatherpaw**

**BLOSSOMHEART-**pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

**ROSETHORN-**dark cream she-cat

**TOADHEART-**black-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Mallowpaw**

**HAZELTAIL-**small gray-and-white she-cat

**BRIARPELT-**dark brown she-cat

**BIRCHFALL-**light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**FIREFANG-**golden tom with green eyes

**MOUSECLAW- **long-furred gray tom

**GINGERPOOL- **ginger she-cat with a white paw

**Apprentice, Morningpaw**

**SKYSONG- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**ICESTORM- **white she-cat

**WHITEWING-**white she-cat with green eyes

**DEWFROST- **smallwhite she-cat with brown paws

**Apprentices: LILYPAW- **white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

**HEATHERPAW- **ginger she-cat with white paws

**BRAMBLEPAW- **white-and-brown patched she-cat

**MALLOWPAW-** cream she-cat with brown tabby patches

**MARSHPAW-**light brown tabby tom

**MORNINGPAW- **cream she-cat

**Queens: TAWNYDAPPLE- **small dappled she-cat, mother of Mouseclaw's kits

**Kits: ASHKIT-** long-furred gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**CLOUDKIT- **small white she-cat with dappled patches

**LIGHTKIT- **calico and white she-cat

**Elders: SQUIRRELFLIGHT-**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**CLOUDTAIL-**long-haired white tom

**FERNCLOUD-**pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**SkyClan Allegiances:**

**Leader: CHERRYSTAR- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy: MORNINGSTORM- **pale brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat: SMALLBERRY-**small gray tom

**Apprentice, TORRENTPAW**

**Warriors: SILVERDAPPLE- **silver and white tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**JUNIPERTAIL- **dark tabby tom

**FIRECLAW- **ginger tom with blue eyes

**SANDFUR- **pale brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**MINTPELT-** dark gray tabby tom

**FROSTCLAW- **white she-cat with pale green eyes

**CHEETAHSPIRIT- **ginger tabby**-**patched tom

**Apprentice, Stripedpaw**

**Apprentices: TORRENTPAW-** wiry gray tom

**NIGHTPAW- **black tom with amber eyes

**SHADEPAW- **almost black gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly

**STRIPEDPAW- **dark gray tabby she-cat

**Queens: DAPPLEFUR- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Kits: LIONKIT- **ginger tom

**Elders: SPARROWTAIL- **dark brown tabby tom

**Cats outside of Clans:**

**PRINCESS- **elderly light brown kittypet she-cat

**CODY- **plucky tabby she-cat, kittypet

**HENRY- **gray tom, joined Ravenpaw at his barn

**RAVENPAW-**small, elderly black tom that lives in a barn near the moorland, formerly ThunderClan

**CHOCO- **black tom with one bright amber eye and one pale amber eye, Cody's son, blind in pale eye

**MARCIE-**tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes, Cody's daughter

**JULIUS-** wiry brown tom, intrigued by the Clans, Cody's son


	2. Prologue

**Prologue! Remember it!**

The moon peeked around dark storm clouds, casting shadows across the dark paths. Dwellings shot high into the sky. Last lights faded from their windows. The Thunderpaths slowly grew silent. Only the tiny pattering of little critters told tale that life still remained on the hard ground of the twolegplace.

A group of cats sat quietly in an almost empty lot. Atop a dirty, dark green dumpster, a pair of eyes stared down at the other cats. The young cat's black pelt became visible as she stepped out of the shadows, letting the bright moonlight turn her black fur to silver. The white tip of her tail twitched as she gazed at the watching cats.

"As you know, Scourge is dead. He has been killed like many others in the battle with the Clans." She meowed.

"A battle Tigerstar promised wouldn't happen." A tom spat from below. The she-cat silenced him with a swish of her tail as she leapt skillfully down.

"Cats of BloodClan, I feel the times ahead are looking clear and hopeful." She meowed confidently.

"How can they be hopeful when we are without leader, Kit?" A pale brown she-cat meowed behind the black cat. Immediately, Kit shot a unsheathed paw at the pale brown cat, slashing her throat effortlessly. As the she-cat lay dying, Kit returned her gaze to the rest of the cats.

"We are not without leader_. I_ will be your leader." She meowed, puffing out her hest.

"But you are no more then a kit!" One tom protested.

"What makes you more qualified then everyone else?" Another hissed. Kit silenced them with a slash at the nearest cat.

"What was my father when he first became leader of BloodClan? No more then a kit himself, and a kittypet no less!" She spat. The tom at her claws backed away. "I am no weaker then my father."

"But you are smaller then him, even when he first came here!" A she-cat hissed. She was leaning over the pale she-cat's body.

"I would watch your words, Twig. Unless you want to end up like your sister." Kit's claws glinted in the moonlight. When no other cat objected, Kt returned to her post on the dumpster. "Cats of BloodClan! A new era is before us! As your leader, I will not let happen what my father let happen before me! We _will_ get revenge on the Clans, especially ThunderClan!" She leapt down and pushed her way to the other side of the lot. "BloodClan have lost this battle, but we _will _win the war."

_**Sorry bout the shortness! Please R&R! Oh, and I do not own Warriors!**_


	3. 1: An Eventful Day

_**Welcome to the first chapter of my story, Striving for Peace: Dangerous Paths', sequel! Please enjoy Striving for Peace Book 2: Thunder's Revenge. Welcome to the stage: Tawnydapple and Mouseclaw's kits; Cloudkit, Ashkit and Lightkit! POVs will switch each chapter. Remember the prologue! I can't stress this enough! It is important.**_

Cloudkit's pov

"Wake up you lazy furball!" The voice was accompanied by the weight of her sister as Cloudkit struggled to roll over.

"I am awake!" She moaned.

"About time!" Ashkit teased, giving her one last bat on the ear before moving off. Cloudkit stood and shook herself.

"Do you always have to wake me up that way?" She asked.

"It works doesn't it?" Ashkit mewed playfully. Cloudkit whirled around with a hiss, but Ashkit dodged out of the way of her swing paw, and instead it hit their mother.

"Behave." She groaned, still half asleep. With a small stretch, Tawnydapple curled into a tighter ball and fell back asleep.

"Look what you did." Ashkit teased. She looked around. "Where is Lightkit?" Cloudkit rolled her eyes, finally managing a bat to Ashkit's head.

"I just woke up, remember?" Cloudkit replied as Ashkit shook her head in surprise.

"Lightkit is outside, getting something to eat. Why don't you two join her and leave Tawnydapple alone?" Mouseclaw mewed, licking their heads affectionately. He prodded his mate gently, setting a mouse down at her paws as she woke up, purring and rubbing her head against his.

"Have you talked to Mousestar yet?" She asked. Mouseclaw nodded.

"He said they will become apprentices today, when Lilypaw and Heatherpaw become warriors. Around sundown." He mewed, glancing at the kits. Ashkit let out a mew of excitement and pelted out the entrance. With an excited flick of her tail, Cloudkit joined her sister, who was mewling something inaudible to Lightkit.

"I didn't follow a word you said. Can you talk slower?" Lightkit purred through a mouthful of mouse.

"She said we are getting our apprentice names around sundown." Cloudkit translated, sitting on the other side of her calico sister.

"Congratulations! Have you seen your mother?" All three kits mewed a greeting to Skysong. Cloudkit flicked her tail to the nursery entrance. Skysong nodded and slipped inside.

"Is our ceremony really today?" Lightkit asked, pushing the rest of her mouse to Ashkit, who swallowed it in one gulp.

"Yep." She mewed. "I'm going to tell Lilypaw!" Ashkit bounded off, leaving her two sisters watching.

"When are they getting their names?" Lightkit asked dreamily.

"Today. Ashkit is going to be mad." Cloudkit mewed, her whiskers twitching as she thought of Ashkit's reaction. If she had listened to Mouseclaw longer then just to hear their apprentice ceremony was that night she would have known Lilypaw and Heatherpaw were getting their warrior names.

"What was that?" Heatherpaw asked, passing with a mouthful of moss.

"Are you cleaning the elders' den?" Lightkit asked. Heatherpaw nodded.

"I'm almost done. Just this last bit of moss and that is it." She replied.

"Heatherpaw! Hurry up with that. Surprise assessment!" Bumbletail mewed. Heatherpaw's tail curled with surprise.

"See you!" She mewed hurriedly, picking up her moss and bounding back to the elders' den. Ashkit was saying goodbye to Lilypaw. She bounded back to meet Lightkit and Cloudkit.

"Lilypaw excited to hear about you becoming an apprentice?" Cloudkit asked.

"Yeah!" Ashkit mewed excitedly. "But she has a surprise assessment, so she couldn't talk long." Ashkit's mood became sad, but it vanished quickly as she tackled Lightkit. Cloudkit watched on with her whiskers twitching.

"Calm down, both of you. Apprentices don't act like that." Mouseclaw purred, grabbing Ashkit by the scruff and gently pulling her off Lightkit.

"Sorry." They mewed together.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Mousestar's call rang around the clearing. His pelt was silhouetted against the setting sun.

"Come on!" Ashkit mewled, bounding a couple of steps before slowing her pace. Lightkit and Cloudkit bounded up to join her, and together they headed toward the group of cats with head and tail high. Lilypaw and Heatherpaw were already at the center of the clearing. Ashkit shot an excited glance at her friend, who mewed a greeting herself.

"I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become warriors, but must first become apprentices. Ashkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Icestorm, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Ashpaw." Ashpaw let out a mew of excitement as she touched noses with Icestorm. Cloudkit purred in amusement and turned back to Mousestar as Ashpaw departed with her new mentor. "Cloudkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Briarpelt, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Cloudpaw." Briarpelt came forward to touch noses with Cloudpaw. Following her new mentor, fear stabbed in her stomach. Mousestar had leapt down from the Highrock for the warrior ceremony, leaving Lightkit sitting nearby with her fur fluffing up more every moment she waited for her apprentice name. Cloudpaw glanced at Jayfeather. He couldn't let this happen! He was glaring fiercely at Mousestar. Even Bramblepaw scooted away fearfully as his claws kneaded the ground. Ashpaw met Cloudpaw, her fur fluffing up as well.

"He can't just ignore Lightkit can he?" She asked.

"If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't." Cloudpaw growled through clenched teeth. Finally, Jayfeather stepped forward. His bristling pelt was now evident.

"I think you forgot someone." He meowed. His voice was ice cold. The Clan seemed to hold it's breath, waiting for Mousestar's reaction.

"I don't think I have." Mousestar mewed. His thoughts of Lightkit were plain as day. Cloudpaw and Ashpaw were held back by their new mentors, tails lashing and paws kneading the ground.

"Yes, you have." Jayfeather's voice was turning into a growl. Lionblaze looked ready to leap from the throng of cats, his tail flicking and body tense where he sat next to his mate. When Mousestar opened his mouth to begin the warrior ceremony, Jayfeather pounced, pinning Mousestar to the ground. Mews of surprise rippled around the clan and Lionblaze shot forward. He struggled to stop the wrestling toms. Lilypaw and Heatherpaw had to leap out of their way, but Lightkit remained frozen to the spot. Finally, Lionblaze managed to remove Mousestar from his brother with the help of Birchfall and Hazeltail, who held the two toms from each other, though they continued to spit curses at each other.

"She can never be an apprentice, and you know it!" Mousestar hissed.

"She has as much right to the chance as any cat! Just because she is blind, you think she is any different from the rest of the Clan!" Jayfeather spat, trying to wriggle from his captors to get to the gray tom.

"Look at you! You never made it as an apprentice. You think she would do any different? She is doomed, just like you. You both should have been killed from the start!" Mousestar's words seemed to sting Jayfeather more then the scratches that spread blood on his pelt. He stopped struggling, just to stare at Mousestar with his mouth gaping. Mousestar managed to get away from Lionblaze. "This meeting is over." He growled.

"But what about Lilypaw, Heatherpaw and Lightkit?" Cloudpaw hissed. Mousestar didn't reply, but retreated into his den. The clan slowly began to disperse. Only a few cats remained in the clearing. Cloudpaw bounded up to her sister.

"Lightkit, I'm sorry." She mewed. Ashpaw joined them and licked Lightkit gently, but she pulled away. Jayfeather sat with his head hanging as Lionblaze tried to comfort him. Bramblepaw remained sitting where she had been, looking at the ground. Lilypaw and Heatherpaw exchanged sad glances before retreating into their den. The sun slowly began to fade to darkness.

"It isn't your fault I'm blind." Lightkit mewed, shaking her head. "Have fun in the apprentices' den tonight." She added.

"It won't be fun without you." Cloudpaw pointed out sadly. Lightkit shook her head and slowly made her way into the nursery. Ashpaw and Cloudpaw exchanged a glance before padding after Lilypaw and Heatherpaw.

_**I thought of the Lightkit blind thing as I was writing their ceremony. I also thought of a plot twist that makes lives in the forest even more difficult for ThunderClan and SkyClan, but you have to wait until later for that and the original plot. Original plot comes before, though. Sort of.**_


	4. 2: A Secret Plan

_**Chapter 2! Poor Lightkit's POV!**_

Lightkit's POV:

Lightkit blinked open her eyes, shaking the moss from her pelt. She turned to where her sisters would be curled up next to her.

"Mousebrain." She hissed to herself. Why did Mousestar have to be so cruel? It wasn't _her_ fault. Now she was being punished for it.

The night before, when Cloudpaw and Ashpaw had gotten their apprentice names, Tawnydapple had regretfully rejoined the warriors, leaving Lightkit all alone in the nursery. It had been warm when her kin was curled around her, but when it was her and only her, it was cold, and she had to lick her pelt to stop the shivers.

She slipped out of the nursery, allowing the sun to warm her pelt. The Clan seemed to be ignoring her, though it seemed as if nobody wanted to talk to anybody. Only the occasional meow signaled any cats were there at all. Everyone was tense. To Lightkit's relief, Mousestar's scent was faint, except toward his den. He hadn't come out yet.

"Do we have enough poppy? We used a lot the past couple of days." Bramblepaw's mew was closer then other meows, and Jayfeather's scent told Lightkit he was with her.

"Yes." He meowed bitterly.

"Are you still mad?" Bramblepaw asked.

"Why wouldn't I be mad?" Jayfeather hissed. "Mousestar acts like being blind is a crime!" Bramblepaw just sighed.

"Jayfeather!" Tawnydapple called, bounding up to him. Lightkit tilted her head and perked her ears to hear the conversation they were having.

"Why don't you go collect that marigold? It is completely gone, and if any cat gets injured, it could get infected quite easily." He meowed to Bramblepaw. The she-cat bounded out of the camp without a word. "Now, what is it?" He asked, more quietly to Tawnydapple.

"I hate that Lightkit is stuck in the nursery. It isn't right. Would you be able to train her as a medicine cat?" Lightkit's fur fluffed up. A _medicine cat_? She didn't want to be a medicine cat! She wanted to be a warrior, like her sisters. To her relief, Jayfeather began to pad away.

"I already have an apprentice. Unless you plan on crushing Bramblepaw's dreams, Lightkit can't be a medicine cat." She could hear his pelt brushing the sides of the medicine den as he slipped in. Tawnydapple's tail flicked, kicking up a small cloud of dust that blew toward Lightkit. She let out a little sneeze before heading to the freshkill pile. She sniffed at each piece of prey, but nothing seemed worth eating.

"Good morning Lightkit." Mallowpaw mewed, joining her at the pile.

"What's good about it?" Lightkit growled, stalking away. She could feel hurt wafting off her older friend. _I feel it too. Get over it. _She thought to herself.

"Lightkit! You want to share?" Cloudpaw called from the apprentices' den. She had been so caught up in Tawnydapple' and Jayfeather's conversation, she hadn't noticed her sisters coming into the clearing.

"I'm not hungry." Lightkit snapped. She felt terrible for saying it that way, especially to her sisters. She began heading to the nursery, but was pinned down by a smaller cat.

"What was that for?" Cloudpaw hissed. Lightkit squirmed away.

"I'm just in a bad mood, okay?" Lightkit mewed. "And I didn't mean to be so mean." She added.

"Look, I know you will get your apprentice name soon. StarClan won't let Mousestar keep it from you." Cloudpaw meowed gently.

"Who says they wouldn't? They probably think a blind cat is useless too. Look at Jayfeather. He was forced to become a medicine cat because of his blindness." Lightkit meowed.

"You can't become his apprentice. He already has one. You won't be forced to be a medicine cat like he was." Cloudpaw pointed out.

"Gives them reason to do worse." Lightkit growled, bounding away. She slipped back into the nursery. The scents of milk were fading. There were no queens left, no kits. Just her. Blind Lightkit, left on her own in a dark word that never lit. She would never see the sun rise, or see lightning flash across the sky. She was trapped in the shadows, a lost cause that nobody cared about anymore. Why did it have to be her? Why was she stuck with such an unforgiving disability?

"Are you in here Lightkit?" Fear flowed through Lightkit's body. Mousestar's voice was cold as ice, as if he wanted to kill her. _He wouldn't, would he? _Lightkit thought, trying to hide her fear.

"Y-yes, I'm in here." She breathed.

"Come talk to me outside." Relief flowed through her. Unless…_Would he really kill me in front of the whole Clan? _Cloudpaw was nearby, in the same spot Lightkit had left her in. She could feel suspicion flowing off her in waves. Lightkit tried to imagine her crouched down, ready to leap to her defense. Lightkit sat down and curled her tail over her paws.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want to take you out into the forest." He meowed. Lightkit tilted her head, narrowing her eyes.

"Kits aren't allowed out of camp." She pointed out bitterly.

"You are a special exception. I want to see how you would do before making you an apprentice." He didn't sound sincere. He seemed to notice Lightkit's suspicion. "You want to see the forest right?" He pointed out. "Unless I know you can handle it, you never will." He meowed. Lightkit wasn't convinced.

"Break the warrior code as much as you like, but I would rather not. Make me an apprentice, and I will go into the forest with you." She replied, standing up. Frustration pricked from Mousestar's pelt.

"I told you; go with me into the forest, and I will make you an apprentice." He growled. Lightkit shook her head.

"And I told you; I'm not going to break the warrior code." With that, Lightkit slipped back into the nursery. It wasn't long before she was joined by Cloudpaw, worry flowing from her like a river.

"What did Mousestar want? He looked quite mad." She meowed.

"He tried to get me to go into the forest with him. Said he wanted to see if I could handle it." Lightkit spat. "Don't believe him one bit. You heard him last night. He wants me dead." She licked her paw a couple times before swiping it over her ear. "Personally, I'm not too fond of him either." She added. Cloudpaw didn't see the humor.

"It isn't safe for you here. Mousestar, and probably a few others, don't think a blind cat has any place in the Clan. I'm worried about you, Lightkit. I don't want them to kill you." She mewed. Lightkit had to admit, she was right. She _had _to get out of there.

"But where would I go? ThunderClan is all I know." She pointed out stubbornly. Cloudpaw thought for a moment.

"Maybe Ravenpaw's barn? He took that tom, Henry, in. I'm sure he would be happy to take you in." She meowed.

"Mousestar would find me. He and Jayfeather always stop there when they go to the Moonstone."

"Maybe SkyClan? They are small, and would probably welcome another cat." Cloudpaw wasn't giving up.

"It would give Mousestar reason to start war. Our Clans have always been in peace. Why should we let me be the reason for battle?"

"Twolegplace?"

"And become a kittypet? Yeah right!" Lightkit spat on the ground at the thought of becoming a kittypet.

"It might be your only choice." Cloudpaw pointed out. "Kittypet, or death." Reluctantly, Lightkit nodded her head.

"Your right. But how will I get out of here?"

"The only way; sneak out. We can make a hole in the nursery and pretend a fox got you." Cloudpaw seemed confident about her idea. "I can lead you and say I chased it into SkyClan territory." She added.

"I hope it works." Lightkit growled. She began to work up a hole in the brush that made up the nursery, scattering it around to make it like something barged in. Meanwhile, Cloudpaw squirmed in the moss to make it look like Lightkit had put up a struggle. "Here." Lightkit flicked her stinging pad toward her sister. Cloudpaw dodged from the drops of blood from Lightkit's cut pad.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Cut it on a branch." Lightkit replied. "There. Do you think this is big enough for a fox?"

"I don't know, but should be. I've never seen a fox, remember?"

"I've never seen one either." Lightkit joked. Cloudpaw snorted as she led the way out the hole.

"Alright, come on. We can squeeze through this gap in the camp wall." Cloudpaw nudged Lightkit into a hole. Lightkit was soon on the other side, shaking debris from her fur. Cloudpaw let out a mock yowl and followed her. "Hurry!" She whispered. She nudged Lightkit past trees and trough undergrowth, until finally they came to a halt. "Cody!" Cloudpaw called.

"Cody isn't around. She is inside. How may I help you?" A tom's voice appeared above.

"Do you have room for another cat?" Cloudpaw asked him.

"Nope, we don't. Housefolk are already trying to get rid of me and my siblings. But someone around here might. Why?" he replied.

"Some cats are out to kill my sister here. Do you think you can help her find a home?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Well, I sure can. Come on up, little lady, and I will show you all the nice Housefolk around here. They often take in wild cats like yourself." He meowed. Lightkit judged the leap by the sound of his voice. She leapt up, barely managing to grab onto what felt like hard, rough stone.

"Good luck!" Cloudpaw called as Lightkit scrambled up the rock so she could sit at the top. Her pawsteps disappeared quickly as she ran back toward camp. Lightkit turned to the tom.

"My name is Choco. Nice to meet you." He meowed.

"I'm Lightkit."

"Why is another out to get you?" He asked, leaping down. She followed him carefully.

"I'm blind, and this particular cat thinks I shouldn't exist." Lightkit replied. Choco stopped dead in his tracks.

"Blind cats shouldn't exist, he says? Well, let me at 'im. I'll set him straight." he growled. "I'm blind in one eye myself, you see." He added to clarify.

"Oh. At least you can see a bit." Lightkit pointed out.

"Guess so. Never really thought about it that way." He meowed.

"Who is this Choco? We don't have room for wild cats." A whoosh sound was accompanied by the voice of the she-cat.

"She ain't staying. I'm helping her find a new home with some Housefolk." He meowed.

"You really trust my brother to help you? He can barely find his bed at night." She teased. _Comforting. _Lightkit thought. "My name is Marcie, by the way."

"Lightkit."

"Don't listen to Marcie. She likes to tease." A new voice had appeared, another tom. His scent was accompanied by a she-cat's.

"A ThunderClan cat?" The new she-cat asked. Lightkit nodded.

"My leader wanted to get rid of me because I'm blind. I had to run away." Lightkit figured at least this cat would know what she was talking about, if she recognized ThunderClan scent.

"What a terrible thing to think!" She meowed.

"Cody! Who is your ThunderClan friend?" this she-cat sounded older, her voice coming from above like Choco's first had.

"Good morning Princess. I don't know her name." Cody called back.

"I'm Lightkit." The ThunderClan cat only hoped she wouldn't have to introduce herself again.

"Well, nice to meet you Lightkit." Princess mewed. Her voice seemed closer now, as if she had leapt down from her perch.

"By any chance do you know of any Housefolk looking for a cat?" Choco asked.

"Not off the top of my head." Princess admitted. Lightkit sulked.

"Well then, I can show you how to get a Housefolk to like you. Follow me." Choco's voice was fading with his pawsteps. "I'm on the wall." He told her. _Wall? _Lightkit followed his voice to where he was. "Not a hard jump. Same distance as the one to get in here." Lightkit nodded and leapt up. This time, she made it, though clumsily. "I'll be back before the moon is at its highest point." Choco told the other cats.

"Don't get lost!" Marcie warned.

"And do let us know if you find a Housefolk for either of you." Cody added.

"Will do!" Choco called back.

_**Yeah, for some reason I imagined Choco with a hillbilly accent(?). I don't know why. So, I kind of wrote him like a hillbilly kind of guy, hence the "little lady" comment and 'im. It isn't as weird as my comment in the last Striving for Peace. I said Cloudtail reminded me of my dog, Mr. Chips. He seriously does!**_


	5. 3: Heatherfrost and Lilypool

_**Don't get me wrong, I love Lightkit. She has a special spot in the new twisted plot. **_

Ashpaw's POV:

"What do you mean?" Ashpaw hissed. Lightkit was gone?

"Don't tell anyone! They think she was killed by a fox. It was for her own good." Cloudpaw hissed, slapping her tail over Ashpaw's muzzle. Ashpaw pulled away.

"How can we trust a cat you have only met once?" Ashpaw growled. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Mousestar's voice was clear, even in the apprentices' den. Cloudpaw shot Ashpaw a warning glance before leaving the den. Ashpaw growled and shook herself before following.

"What is this about?" She asked Spottedpaw, who was attempting to push through the throng of cats.

"Lilypaw and Heatherpaw are finally becoming warriors." Spottedpaw replied. Ashpaw felt excited and sad at the same time. Lilypaw had always been her best friend. She would always come to the nursery just to play with the kits. During their playtime, Ashpaw had become good friends with her. She had known this would happen before she was five moons old, and had anticipated it.

"I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Heatherpaw and Lilypaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Mousestar meowed the words which had been used for many seasons.

"I do." Lilypaw meowed clearly.

"I do." Heatherpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Heatherpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Heatherfrost. StarClan honors your patience and your strength. Lilypaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Lilypool. StarClan honors your courage and your patience, and we welcome you both as full warriors of ThunderClan." Mousestar rested his head on each cat's shoulder, which they licked in return. Ashpaw began the chant of their new names, followed by the rest of the Clan. "Remember, you both must sit a silent vigil tonight." Mousestar reminded them. They nodded and took a spot, watching the camp entrance intently.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm having my first battle training tomorrow." Cloudpaw mewed, licking Ashpaw gently. Ashpaw followed closely, flicking her tail to Tawnydapple. The she-cat had been sitting in front of the nursery all day saying she was holding the traditional vigil for her lost daughter, ever since Cloudpaw returned and lied, saying Lightkit had been stolen by a fox and taken down the Thunderpath. Cloudpaw had said she followed it as far as twolegplace, but gave up at the Thunderpath. She had revealed later to Ashpaw alone that it had all been a trick, and that Lightkit was safe in twolegplace. Ashpaw was mad she had done something so drastic without consulting her sister first, but what was done was done. Lightkit was gone, but it was for her own good. Ashpaw slipped into the apprentices' den, curling up next to her sister. She soon fell into a rough sleep.

_**Short. Sadly short. I guess I don't like Ashpaw all that much. She doesn't say much, and isn't as creative and spunky as Lightkit and Cloudpaw. A bit of a rebel, yes, but not really.**_


	6. 4: Lightkit's Second Chance

_**Sorry for such a short chapter last chapter. Not much I could say there. Here is where the plot twist comes in, sort of. It starts here at least. Chapter 6 will contain the original plot I had, so keep reading!**_

Lightkit's POV:

"Sorry we couldn't find you a home yesterday. But we have more time today!" Choco's paw prodded Lightkit awake. She moaned and stretched. The bed was uncomfortable, even if Choco's pelt next to hers was more comfortable then being alone in the nursery.

"Look, Choco, it isn't your fault, but I think I will take over finding a twoleg myself today." She could feel Choco's disappointment engulfing her.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." He mewed.

"Oh Choco! I told you it wasn't your fault. I just think it would be easier on my own. You don't know how grateful I am for your help!" Lightkit tried to cheer him up. He seemed to cheer a bit, but not much.

"At least eat something first, little lady." He meowed. Something scraped against the ground as he passed it to her. Lightkit took a few disgusted bites of the slop.

"I had better get going. How do I get out of here?" Lightkit mewed.

"I'll show you." Marcie volunteered. With so many strange scents in the twoleg dwelling, Lightkit had been unable to notice her scent appearing nearby. Lightkit followed her pawsteps. "There is a hole in the door here. It takes you outside. Same one you came in last night." She explained. Lightkit nodded and slipped out. The flap clanked behind her as she padded on, keeping her jaws parted. She could smell where the Thunderpath was, and kept well away from it. She found herself in a part of the twolegplace she hadn't been before. It smelled terrible, and the scuttling of paws told her she was not alone, but accompanied by rats and mice and other critters. She jumped back as larger paws shot in front of her. A squeak followed.

"This is my prey." Lightkit recognized cat scent. It was a she-cat, fairly young. She was holding a dead mouse in her jaws.

"I wasn't trying to steal it." Lightkit growled. The she-cat got close, sniffing her. "May I help you?" She growled. If this cat was going to be hostile, she would be too.

"I recognize your scent, but I don't know from where." The she-cat stopped in her tracks as if she had just seen a ghost. "What is a ThunderClan cat doing in my territory?" She growled. "I want you out!" She hissed, lashing out with her paw. Lightkit barely dodged it, lashing out herself.

"I'm not ThunderClan anymore!" she protested. The she-cat stopped attacking mid swipe. Something about the emotions flowing off her scared Lightkit.

"Then follow me." Her voice was cold yet kind. She led the way into what felt like a clearing of the hard ground she had been stuck on since she arrived in twolegplace. "Welcome. What is my home is your home. My name is Kit, by the way." She meowed.

"Kit? Like, newborn cat?" Lightkit asked. Kit hissed.

"No. Kit, like a fox." She seemed like she was trying to act kind.

"Oh. My name is Lightkit."

"Not anymore. What is the point of having your ThunderClan name if you are not ThunderClan?" Lightkit felt the presence of more cats all around the clearing. "What would you like to be called?" Lightkit though for a moment.

"I'm not sure." She mewed.

"How about Ember? For your ginger patches." She suggested. The name had a ring to it.

"Alright. Ember." She agreed. It was better then keeping her kit name. It reminded her too much of her newfound hatred for ThunderClan. Kit led the way farther into the clearing.

"This empty lot here is the BloodClan camp." Kit explained. Ember wondered what an empty lot was, but she guessed it was what they called a clearing in twolegplace.

"Is there a freshkill pile? I haven't had anything good to eat for two days." She asked.

"No. Don't you know how to hunt?" Kit replied. Ember shook her head.

"I was never taught." She admitted.

"Sounds like you need a mentor. I'll take that responsibility." Kit meowed. She jumped up, making a small, strange thud on something above. "Cats of BloodClan! We have a new member. This young she-cat is Ember, a former ThunderClan cat. She has left her Clan and joined BloodClan as my apprentice." Mews of greeting erupted. Ember was surprised by the sounds of so many cats around her. Their mixed scents were overwhelming. Some smelled of twoleg, like Choco and his family, while others smelled of crowfood and carrion. Ember guessed they were a mix of rogues and kittypets. None smelled of Clan.

Kit led Ember to three cats, all of which smelled like rogues.

"This is Rebel, Gazer, and Scorn. They are also still in training." Kit introduced. Ember nodded in greeting.

"You have warriors and apprentices here?" She asked. It seemed a lot like ThunderClan.

"Not exactly. Our older cats train the younger cats as mentor and apprentice, but we do not consider anyone a warrior. Everyone cares for themselves. Mentors are there to give the younger, untaught kits what to do to survive. Once a mentor thinks their apprentice is ready, they stop teaching them." Kit explained. Ember nodded in understanding. It was strange to her, but she didn't argue. "You four can get to know each other. When you are ready, come see me and we can teach you how to catch a mouse." She added. Her faded pawsteps signaled she was leaving.

"Nice to meet you. Your name is Ember right?" One of the she-cats mewed. Ember nodded. "it didn't really show you which of us is which, so I'm Rebel, and Scorn is my sister. Gazer here is a bit younger then us, but not by much. I guess you could say we are all pretty good friends." She purred.

"So you came from ThunderClan? I thought they were supposed to be all pansies and major chickens, unable to live like this." Gazer teased. Scorn laughed a bit.

"Ignore him. He likes to tease anyone and everyone." She purred, still laughing a bit. Ember nodded.

"Did you have any siblings in ThunderClan?" Gazer asked. "I don't have anyone. My brother left and became a lazy furball of a kittypet." He added.

"I have two sisters. Ashpaw and Cloudpaw." Ember replied.

"They have weird names. Is Ashpaw called Ashpaw because she has ash on her paws?" Confusion wafted from all three cats.

"in ThunderClan, you are named according to rank. Kits have the ending kit to their names, apprentices have paw at the end, and warriors have any of many different endings, like my mother Tawnydapple. Leaders end with star." Ember explained.

"Then why are you just Ember?" Rebel asked.

"Kit gave it to me when she asked if I wanted to join BloodClan. I used to be Light…paw." She paused as she thought about whether to admit her being a kit still. So far, it seemed nobody had noticed she was blind, and was treating her like any other cat. She didn't want to ruin it.

"So you were already an apprentice?" Scorn asked.

"Yep." Ember meowed, her voice followed by a low rumble from her stomach. She hadn't noticed how hungry she really was.

"Sounds like you should go talk to Kit. You sound a bit hungry." Gazer purred in amusement. Embarrassed, Ember bounded away with a flick of her tail. Kit's scent was mixed with the disgusting, overwhelming smell of carrion.

"Hello, Ember. You ready for that hunting lesson?" At first, Kit's voice was hollow and echoed, but as her scent grew closer her voice became clearer. Ember nodded.


	7. 5: Gingerpool's New Rank

_**I'm going to stop putting which POV it is. It isn't too hard to figure out. **_

Cloudpaw slipped into the undergrowth, her paws skimming the ground as she stalked forward. She peered below the leaves, only to see a tiny creature just a taillength away, unaware of its waiting predator. Cloudpaw prepared, and launched, landing squarely on top of the squealing mouse. She killed it with a quick bite to its neck.

"Good catch." Briarpelt praised. Cloudpaw buried her mouse and padded back to her mentor. "Let's head to twolegplace. There is usually a mouse or two hanging around there, and then we can head back to camp." Cloudpaw nodded uneasily. She could only hope they didn't see Choco or his family, let alone Lightkit herself. Briarpelt would not be happy she lied about Lightkit's death, let alone the rest of the Clan. Cloudpaw followed behind Briarpelt, growing more uneasy with every pawstep. As they neared twolegplace, Cody's tabby shape shadowed the ground below. "Hello, Cody." Briarpelt called. "Seen any mice?" She added. Cody shook her head.

"Only one, but it was a while ago. It is nice to see you two again." She purred. Cloudpaw shook her head, a small motion, though Cody seemed to understand. No mention of Lightkit. Her ear flicked in understanding.

"Well, that is disappointing. What has been going on with you?" Briarpelt asked, sitting down and giving herself a light cleaning.

"Not much really. Choco and Marcie finally found Housefolk of their own, but Julius has yet to find one. I guess he is just too wild for Housefolk." Cody sighed.

"Hey!" Julius appeared clumsily on top of the wall. "I'm not wild!" He argued.

"But you look it." Cody teased, giving her son a few licks to smooth his fur. He shook her off.

"You know I hate being clean!" He protested.

"Which is why you are still living with me." Cody teased with a soft prod of her paw. Julius shook himself, leaning down so his head was lower then the wall.

"See what I have to deal with?" He meowed. Cloudpaw and Briarpelt purred in amusement.

"We had better go. Got a lot of prey to unearth." Briarpelt mewed. She flicked her tail and both ThunderClan cats slipped back into the undergrowth. Cloudpaw was relieved Cody hadn't said anything about Lightkit. She didn't want to think of the punishment she would get for helping her sister run away. "Grab your mouse." Briarpelt reminded her as they assed the shrub Cloudpaw had left her mouse near. Cloudpaw nodded and dived into the bush, returning with the mouse firmly clamped in her jaws.

"Good hunting?" Poppyfrost called from her spot by the nursery. Her belly was beginning to grow plump with the kits she was expecting.

"Of course." Briarpelt called back. "Grab a bite to eat. You deserve it." she added to Cloudpaw. Depositing her mouse and a chaffinch she had caught on the way back, Cloudpaw grabbed a vole and sat down to eat in the shade of the apprentices' den. Ashpaw's scent was faint, but Mallowpaw and Marshpaw sat sharing a rabbit nearby. Poppyfrost had been joined by her mate, Toadheart, and Briarpelt had joined her own mate Firefang, Lionblaze's eldest son. Glancing around, Cloudpaw realized her own parents, Tawnydapple and Mouseclaw, were nowhere in sight.

"I saw your catch Cloudpaw. Good job!" Mallowpaw meowed from where she sat. Shaking herself out of thought, Cloudpaw nodded.

"Thanks." She mewed.

"Sorry about Lightkit." Marshpaw added. Cloudpaw sighed. He was finally one of the last to say so. The whole Clan had apologized about the "death" of her sister. It was beginning to get annoying, especially after just less then half a moon being gone since Lightkit had left for twolegplace.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Mallowpaw teased.

"I haven't seen her to do s." Marshpaw shrugged. Mallowpaw rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing you've heard." Mallowpaw added to Cloudpaw.

"Heard what?" She asked in confusion.

"A bunch of stuff. StarClan have given Mousestar permission to appoint a deputy. He was told to choose Gingerpool." Mallowpaw announced. "He held the ceremony while you were hunting. Also, Tawnydapple is pregnant again." She added. Cloudpaw tilted her head. Gingerpool was deputy now? Cloudpaw glanced at Briarpelt. Cloudpaw knew she had wanted to be leader, and had hoped StarClan would choose her. She seemed disappointed as Firefang gave her the news. He seemed proud. His younger sister was becoming leader, after all. Cloudpaw knew she would be proud if Ashpaw, or even one of Tawnydapple's coming kits, were to become leader. Marshpaw seemed to follow her eyes.

"I think Briarpelt needs to lay off the freshkill." he purred. Mallowpaw batted him hard in the head.

"That is so mean!" She meowed.

"Well, it is true!" Marshpaw protested. Secretly, Cloudpaw agreed. Briarpelt was growing fairly plump.

"Behave." Lionblaze meowed, appearing at the entrance to the warriors' den.

"Sorry Lionblaze." Marshpaw mewed, his ears flattening in embarrassment.

"Come on, we are having battle practice." Lionblaze meowed. Marshpaw shrugged to his sister and bounded after Lionblaze, flicking his tail toward Cloudpaw.

"Wish I had training. I've been cleaning the elders' den all day." Mallowpaw complained, taking the last bite of her rabbit.

"Good, because we are going on patrol." Toadheart mewed. Mallowpaw looked relieved as she followed her mentor.

"He has been leaving me with camp duties since Poppyfrost found out she was going to have his kits. Didn't want to leave her and her have her kits while he was gone, I guess." Mallowpaw whispered to Cloudpaw before bounding out the entrance after Toadheart. Cloudpaw sighed. Everybody seemed happy, yet she felt like something was missing., something that hadn't been gone before.


	8. 6: Tragedy

Ashpaw charged at Marshpaw, slipping as she hit a soft spot in the dirt. Instead of leaping onto Marshpaw, she almost flipped onto him. However, Marshpaw managed to dodge out of the way.

"You alright?" He asked gazing down at her. Ashpaw leapt up to her paws, but her return to her feet was accompanied by a wave of pain from the leg she had tripped on.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She lied, shaking off the pain. She limped back to the spot she had started off, but fell over as she began to charge back at Marshpaw.

"I don't think you are. Best we return to camp and have Jayfeather and Bramblepaw check it for you." Icestorm meowed, trotting up to her apprentice. Ashpaw lowered her head in disappointment.

"But I want to keep practicing." She mumbled.

"Not on that leg." Lionblaze pointed out. Ashpaw sighed and reluctantly followed her mentor back to camp. As she arrived Cloudpaw was sitting with Tawnydapple and Mouseclaw. They all looked worried as she limped into Jayfeather's den.

"What happened?" Bramblepaw asked through a mouthful of strong smelling marigold.

"Ashpaw tripped while training. She can barely use the leg, and we decided to make sure it wasn't too badly hurt." Icestorm explained.

"Good. Always best to have it checked then make it worse by continuing training." Jayfeather meowed, slipping out of a crack in the wall with a mouthful of more herbs. He set them down and padded up to Ashpaw, sniffing along her leg. "Just a pulled muscle. You'll be out of training for a few days, but nothing to be too worried about. I want you to stay in camp until it heals." Jayfeather announced.

"Poppy seeds should ease the pain for now." Bramblepaw added, bouncing up with some black seeds placed on a leaf. "lap them up and then go to your nest for a well needed rest." She added. Ashpaw nodded and ate the seeds. They were crunchy, though left a weird taste on her tongue. Icestorm led the way out of the den.

"Do as the medicine cats ordered and get some sleep. It will heal faster that way." Icestorm ordered. With a sigh, Ashpaw nodded and limped into the apprentices' den, curling up in her soft nest. She closed her eyes to sleep, but was interrupted by a worried voice.

"You alright?" Cloudpaw asked. Ashpaw opened up one eyes.

"Pulled a muscle when I slipped." She explained. "Jayfeather says It isn't too serious and I should be able to train again within a few days." She added.

"Good. I was thinking about sneaking out to see Cody, just to see if she has heard from Lightkit at all. I didn't get the chance to ask when we were there earlier because I didn't want Briarpelt to overhear." Cloudpaw whispered. Ashpaw rolled her eyes.

"Lightkit will be fine. She always has been." she grumbled.

"I just want to make sure." Cloudpaw protested.

"If anything were wrong, Cody would have told you." Ashpaw pointed out. Cloudpaw rolled her eyes, but curled up in her own nest.

Ashpaw blinked open her eyes. The first rays of morning were creeping into the den, but only she and Marshpaw were left. Not waiting for him to wake up, Ashpaw slipped out of the den. Morningpaw was sitting with Cloudpaw nearby, though Cloudpaw looked away as Ashpaw approached. _What did I do?_ Ashpaw thought to herself. Could Cloudpaw really be that mad over something like not going to see how Lightkit was doing? Ashpaw shook her head bitterly and looked around. Almost half the Clan was out already, even Mousestar and Gingerpool. Gingerpool was ordering cats into patrols while Mousestar looked on, seemingly happy someone else had the job. Tawnydapple was sharing tongues with Mouseclaw by the nursery. Cloudpaw's mentor, Briarpelt, was emerging from the medicine den, her expression unreadable as she joined Firefang by the warriors' den. They both seemed to grow excited as Briarpelt meowed something to her mate. Ashpaw noticed Cloudpaw watching from the elders' den, her eyes narrowed and a stick in her mouth. The strong scent of mousebile overwhelmed Ashpaw. Something seemed to be bothering Cloudpaw, but Ashpaw couldn't figure it out.

"We should see if we can go to the river." Marshpaw mewed, causing Ashpaw to jump.

"I can't. My leg, remember? Jayfeather said I can't leave camp." Ashpaw sighed. She would have welcomed the sweet smell of the forest any day, even with Marshpaw, but orders were orders. Marshpaw looked disappointed.

"Maybe you can help Cloudpaw. Jayfeather just said not to train or go out of camp. I'm sure it would be fine if you took over taking off the elders' ticks. Give you something to do, at least." He suggested. Ashpaw shrugged, though she had to admit he had a point. Even picking ticks off the elders sounded better then sitting around doing nothing all day.

"Thanks!" She meowed as she limped to the elder's den. He seemed a bit disappointed she was leaving, but she ignored it. Ashpaw slipped inside the elder's den, her paw aching from even the short trip to the hollow log.

"Anymore?" Ashpaw asked as Cloudpaw finished laying out the last moss nest. Cloudtail shook his head.

"That feels much better." he meowed.

"Then we are all done." Cloudpaw meowed, sitting down with exhaustion. Ashpaw nodded, but she was beginning to feel uneasy, like something was wrong.

"Mousestar! Gingerpool!" Ashpaw and Cloudpaw exchanged a glance before slipping hurriedly out of the elders' den. Cloudtail and Squirrelflight followed quickly. Dewfrost, Lilypool and Bumbletail were sitting in the middle of the clearing, their tails lashing. Mousestar emerged from his den and Gingerpool appeared from the nursery, followed by Mouseclaw and Tawnydapple. While Ashpaw and Cloudpaw were cleaning the elders' den, it had began to rain, and Ashpaw had to squint her eyes to see through the tiny droplets of water.

"What is going on?" Gingerpool asked. Her and Mousestar sat down near the patrol while the rest of the Clan emerged from their dens to listen.

"When we went across the river to patrol that part of the forest, we noticed a different scent besides ours. After a moment, we all recognized the scent. It was RiverClan." Yowls of anger erupted from the gathered Clan.

"It seems like they brought the whole Clan and set down scent markers in our territory. We decided to check around the other borders with SkyClan. We recognized WindClan scent on the moor and ShadowClan scent mingled strongly with SkyClan near the marsh." Lilypool reported.

"They chase us out and then come and start again?" Tawnydapple growled from her spot near the nursery. Suddenly, a dark gray shape appeared at the entrance, exhausted and covered with blood. Above two strange scents Ashpaw didn't recognize, she held the familiar scent of SkyClan.

"Stripedpaw?" Mallowpaw meowed in disbelief.

"ShadowClan…and WindClan…are attacking." She panted before falling onto the ground. Yowls of outrage erupted, quickly silenced by Mousestar.

"Bramblepaw, take Stripedpaw into the medicine den and tend to her wounds. Quickly. Jayfeather, we might need your help in SkyClan territory, so come with us. I want every fit cat to come with us. Elders, pregnant she-cats, and Ashpaw are to stay here so you don't get hurt. Honeyfern, Mouseclaw and Firefang, stay here as well to guard the camp." Mousestar ordered. When all the cats agreed, he led the fighting patrol out of camp.


	9. 7: Ember's First Day

_**Bwahaha, cliffy! Review, and you will get to find out what happens.**_

Ember shook her back paw as the warm sun began to hit her pelt. Her paw seemed to stick to the ground.

"Give it a good cleaning and it should come off. Sometimes, the dumpster leaks, and you get something on your paws, but not too often." Kit explained. Ember licked it swiftly, recoiling at the taste, but it was soon off her paw. "Let's get something to eat, and then we can have some battle practice before sunhigh." Kit meowed. Ember followed her out of the empty lot. She had been in BloodClan for three days now, and had almost mastered catching prey.

"I think I smell one." Ember whispered, crouching down and stalking forward. She was careful not to stray too close to the Thunderpath as she stalked forward, her paws skimming the concrete of the twoleg path. She leapt up and landed on the mouse in front of her, killing it quickly. She held up her prey proudly.

"Good job. You are getting quite good at hunting." Kit praised. She caught a rat for herself and led the way back to the BloodClan camp. While they were gone, Scorn and her sister, Rebel had appeared in the camp. Ember flicked her tail to Kit and bounded up to her friends.

"Hey Ember." Scorn mewed. "Nice mouse." She added.

"You want some? I don't think I can eat it all." Ember asked.

"No thanks. I had some freshkill back in the alley." She replied. Not all BloodClan cats lived in the lot like Ember and Kit. Some, like Rebel and Scorn, slept in alleys or with twolegs, like Gazer. Scorn and Rebel lived with their mother, who Ember had met once before. Ella wasn't a BloodClan cat like her daughters, so Ember rarely saw her, even when walking around twolegplace with Kit.

"Have you seen Gazer today? We passed by his dwelling on our way here, but Suzie said he wasn't home." Rebel meowed. Ember shook her head. Gazer lived in a tall dwelling next to Rebel and Scorn's alley. Ember knew there were many twolegs living in just the one building, including a few other cats. Gazer's twolegs had another cat, an older she-cat named Suzie.

"Not today. Maybe he just went hunting, or went to see PJ." Ember suggested. PJ was another BloodClan cat, though she rarely visited the lot. She wasn't much older then Gazer, and they spent a lot of time together.

"I'll go find him. You guys want to come?" Rebel meowed worriedly.

"I'll go with you. You coming Ember?" Scorn replied. Ember shook her head.

"Kit is teaching me some fighting moves." She explained.

"Alright. See you later!" Their pawsteps pounded across the ground as they bounded away. Ember devoured her mouse and bounded toward the dumpster, slipping underneath. Kit was finishing her rat.

"You about ready to train?" She asked. Ember nodded and moved aside so Kit could leave. She followed behind quickly. "This move is called the roll and kick. It is good when fighting against two opponents or when another cat is leaping at you. You roll out of the way and kick out to send them flying. It can be followed up by a series of moves. If you get fast enough, you can sin around to face them when you land and lash out at them at the same time. I'll demonstrate, and then you can try. Go ahead, lunge at me." Ember concentrated hard, trying to imagine Kit crouching a few taillengths in front of her. She listened close to her mentor's breathing to pinpoint exactly before charging forward, leaping up to land on her. A moment later, she was landing on concrete, feeling the breath knocked out of her as something hit her side. She was thrown a short distance away. "you would normally do it harder, but I don't you, or me, getting hurt." kit added. Ember nodded. "Your turn. Roll out of my way when I'm about to land, then kick out as you get back to your feet." She instructed. Ember crouched down where she was standing, using her hearing to pinpoint Kit. She heard the pounding of pawsteps, but they suddenly disappeared. She rolled out of the way, ready to kick out, but something landed on her hind legs. "A little sooner next time." Kit purred, getting off Ember. Shaking herself, Ember nodded. She crouched down again, pinpointing Kit's location. Her pawsteps pounded on the ground, and this time, as soon as they disappeared, Ember rolled out of the way. As she landed, she kicked out hard with her back legs. She hit something, and whatever it was landed with a thud not far off.

"Was that better?" She asked. Surprisingly, Kit's purr came from a different spot then the object had landed.

"If I was the target, I would say so." Gazer mewed. Ember perked her ears In surprise as Scorn and Rebel began laughing.

"We found Gazer." Scorn purred in amusement.

"Apparently you did too." Rebel teased. Ember felt her face growing hot with embarrassment.

"Your roll was a bit off, though the kick was good." Kit purred, seemingly holding back a laugh.


	10. 8: Battle of Four

As they neared the SkyClan camp, Cloudpaw began to get overwhelmed by the mixed scents and yowling. She could barely tell SkyClan was there, covered by strong scents of two other Clans.

"Hurry up!" Bumbletail hissed, coming up behind Cloudpaw. He nudged her faster, but let out a small hiss of annoyance before bolting around the apprentice. Cloudpaw growled as the camp came into sight. Even outside the entrance, it was swarming with cats. ThunderClan cats charged forward and landed on the other cats, giving the SkyClan cats a chance to recover.

"They need help inside as well!" A silver tabby she-cat meowed to the rest of the ThunderClan cats. Gingerpool, who was at the head, gave a nod and led the cats into the camp. Cloudpaw looked at the battle in horror. The SkyClan cats were desperately outnumbered, about three or four of the strange cats fighting one. Even elders were fighting, unable to be safe anywhere. The whole clearing was spattered with blood.

Shaking herself, Cloudpaw shot at the nearest cat that didn't smell of the small Clan. She landed on a black and white she-cat who was fighting a black SkyClan apprentice with a few others around the same age. The two tussled on the ground briefly before the apprentice went running out the entrance. Cloudpaw trned to a gray tom, his eyes blazing. He had a different scent then the first apprentice. Cloudpaw snuck behind him, landing a huge blow to the back of his head. This gave the SkyClan apprentice a chance to swipe at a leg and his face. Surprised and confused, he went running. As Cloudpaw started laughing at his stupidity, she was pinned to the ground, claws digging into her skin.

"Well, if it isn't ThunderClan. How is it going without your leader?" A black tom was standing on the highest point in the SkyClan camp, similar to the Highrock with a cave underneath.

"ThunderClan has a leader." Mousestar growled, coming forward from the group of cats. He barely had a scratch on him.

"Really? Because I don't see one." Mousestar hissed and leaped on him, pinning him down. The battle was back on. Cloudpaw managed to get the tom off her and whirled around, but he was gone. Surprised, Cloudpaw turned to the SkyClan apprentice. She was sending the last apprentice running.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"No problem." Cloudpaw panted. I'm Cloudpaw." She added.

"Shadepaw." She greeted. By now, most of the intruders were gone, except for a few who were remaining where they were. Things had turned around, and now the cats left were fighting against three or four ThunderClan and SkyClan cats, instead of the other way around.

"ShadowClan will not give in! We will reclaim what is rightfully ours!" The black tom growled from his perch. Cloudpaw noticed with a bit of panic that Mousestar was nowhere in sight. Another, barely lighter tom joined him.

"WindClan will not give up the territory our ancestors have walked in for generations!" He added.

"Come on! Let's help the others." Shadepaw mewed, bounding toward a group of fighting cats. Cloudpaw followed behind, leaping at the nearest cat. She landed on the shoulders of a large tom. Shadepaw flew in front of him, landing blows to him while Cloudpaw batted hard at his back with her hind paws. He struggled to throw Cloudpaw off. Finally, he sent her flying, but he ran off. "You alright?" Shadepaw mewed. Cloudpaw nodded, standing up. Hardly any intruders were left, and those that were still fighting were being pushed toward the entrance, including the two dark toms. As the last of the intruding cats vanished, Cherrystar slipped out from the group, turning to face the rest of the cats.

"SkyClan is grateful for the help ThunderClan has given us." She mewed, bowing her head.

"We only did what we felt was right." Gingerpool mewed.

"Does this mean the other clans are back?" A ginger kit appeared at the entrance to one of the dens. His mother slipped out behind him, her fur covered with scratches and dappled fur splattered with blood.

"I wish it didn't." Cherrystar sighed. "Has ThunderClan had any trouble with them yet?" She added to Gingerpool.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will. Our patrol scented RiverClan across the river before they noticed the WindClan and ShadowClan scents here." She explained. Cloudpaw noticed Jayfeather and two other cats weaving in and out of the throng of cats. Jayfeather paused where Skysong was cleaning a gash in her shoulder. Cloudpaw barely noticed the two toms coming up to them.

"You two alright?" The younger tom asked. Cloudpaw nodded. Her injuries could wait until she got back to camp.

"Cloudpaw, this is our medicine cat Smallberry and his apprentice Torrentpaw. I'm guessing that gray tom is your medicine cat." Shadepaw introduced. Cloudpaw bowed her head respectfully to the two toms.

"Can you go see if anyone is injured somewhere we can't see?" Smallberry asked his apprentice. Torrentpaw nodded and bounded toward the Rockpile. He soon reappeared, dragging a gray shape across the ground. From where she was, Cloudpaw could tell it was a dead cat, but what was more frightening was who the cat was. Gasps sounded from all the ThunderClan cat's as they recognized the body of Mousestar, their leader.

_**Yes, I hate Mousestar. Always have. Don't know why. Bwahaha!**_


	11. 9: A Lost Battle

_Ember's heart raced as she struggled to run from the snarling monster. She could feel it's breath on her tail. _

"_Help me!" She called, but nobody answered. Thinking quickly, she dived into an alleyway. "Is anyone here?" She asked, fear beginning to fill her from nose to tail tip._

"_Only us." A voice growled. Silhouettes of many cats began appearing all around her, and for the first time she realized she could see. She tried to back away from the angry cats, but the snarling monster was behind her again, its mouth dripping with drool. _

"_Help me!" she called again, hoping someone from BloodClan would hear her. All at once, the snarling monster and the cats attacked her. With a last try to get toward the entrance to the alley, she noticed a shape staring at the scene in horror. It was a calico and white she-cat, her almost white blue eyes pleading. She looked as if her own mother was dying before her. _

Suddenly, Ember was blind again, blinking open sightless eyes. _It was only a dream. _She thought, but couldn't help wondering who the she-cat watching her dying was.

Scenting the air, Ember realized she was alone. _How long did I sleep? _She made her way out from beneath the dumpster, the sun warming her pelt. The air was still chilly despite it being Greenleaf, so Ember guessed it was still early morning. Only a few cats were around, including the three other resident apprentices.

"Over here Ember!" Scorn called. Ember bounded up to them.

"I was wondering something." Gazer mewed. He seemed embarrassed. "Did you know what happens to the leader's apprentice?" He asked. Ember tilted her head.

"When the leader dies, their oldest kit becomes leader. If they have no kits, like Kit, their apprentice becomes leader." Rebel explained. Ember tilted her head. She would become leader when Kit died? She didn't even want to think about it, let alone know she would have that pressure on her shoulders the rest of her life. She was tempted to announce she was blind, but figured that would be a bad idea.

"You'll make a great leader." Scorn comforted. Ember nodded nervously. But something other then the news of her future leadership nagged hard at her mind. Where was Kit? Ember couldn't scent her in the clearing, and what little scent was there was faint, as if she left no later then moonhigh.

"Was Kit still asleep?" Scorn asked. "Nobody has seen her all day." She added.

"She wasn't around. I was hoping she was out here to do some battle training." Ember admitted.

"I wonder where she could be." Rebel voiced her thoughts.

"Have you seen Tansy's kits yet?" Gazer asked, changing the subject. Ember nodded.

"They are adorable. Panther tried nibbling my toes." She purred.

"I wonder if we will get one to mentor. It will be any day now that we will end our apprenticeship." Scorn meowed thoughtfully.

"You might, but I won't. I still have a while yet before I learn enough to stop being considered an apprentice." Ember sighed.

"Unless Kit dies. If she does before you are no longer considered an apprentice, you become leader-in-training for half a moon. It is like a rushed apprenticeship. All the older BloodClan cats work together to teach you what you need to know to top being an apprentice." Rebel noted. Ember sighed bitterly. Why did they keep bringing this up? Rebel seemed to notice Ember's annoyance. "But I doubt Kit will die anytime soon." She added hastily. Ember rolled her eyes.

"I'm going hunting. Anyone want to come?" Ember meowed, already almost out of the empty lot.

"Not right now." Scorn mewed. Gazer and Rebel nodded. Ember padded down the concrete path alongside the faster monsters. She could feel the wind they left behind them tearing at her pelt. Thoughts of her dream kept pushing to the front of her mind. It seemed so real, so lifelike, as if not a dream at all. She remembered seeing the eyes of the snarling beast, vicious and bloodthirsty. She remembered the eyes of the young calico, watching on in horror, unable to move. Could it be that this was some sign of doom to her? Could it be her kit, or her apprentice, watching her die? But then she remembered her sight. If it were a sign of doom, she would have been blind there like in actuality. Now, she had a different thought of the pale eyed calico in her dream. Could it have been her, watching the death of someone close?

Ember shook the thought from her mind. It was just a dream after all. She had them all the time. Why would this be any different? Ember brought her mind back to what was around her. She hadn't realized how far she had wandered. Though she was still within BloodClan's vast territory, the ground was unfamiliar. Every pawstep seemed to be going into no particular spot. Her step lost the rhythm she had grown to know. She knew that on her own, unfamiliar ground was dangerous. She didn't know what was around her; where every monster, every tree, every crack in the concrete was. It was as if she was lost in a never ending darkness.

Suddenly, a terrified yowl split through the air. Ember couldn't recognize the voice, but her pawsteps seemed to be moving on their own as she bounded toward the yowl. She ran faster and faster, her paws barely skimming the ground beneath her.

Ember skidded to a halt. Memories of her dream returned to her mind. The snarling, hissing and jeering of her nighttime attackers echoed as she slowly made her way. She paused in front of an alleyway. The ground was familiar now, the same spot she had found she could see. She turned to the source of the snarling. This time, she recognized the scent as dog.

"Help me!" Ember recognized kit's voice. She couldn't move. Her paws were frozen to the ground. The calico she-cat _was her._ She was powerless to help. Struggling to breath, Ember finally made a decision. She had to try! She was the only one who could help the BloodClan leader now.

Shooting forward, Ember slid beneath the dog's paw. She could feel the hard blow of its paw as it hit the ground, barely missing her tail. She grabbed the tail of one of the other cats.

"No Ember. This is pointless! We have to run." Kit panted. Ember nodded. She could tell Kit was close to death. She was barely sure she would make it. Fighting off the attackers as they backed away, they made a run for it; toward the BloodClan camp. Ember could tell by Kit's faltering pawsteps that she was struggling to keep at the pace.

"I can't make it." She panted, her pawsteps slowing to almost a halt.

"You have to!" Ember insisted, bounding back to try and pull the injured cat. Kit shrugged her away, collapsing with a light thud.

"I-I'm sorry, Ember. Don't blame yourself." With that, Kit gave one last, faltering breath, and Ember could no longer hear the breathing against her own heartbeat. Ember let out a yowl of grief. Kit was dead.


	12. 10: Sneaking Around

_**Woot! I'm finally back from a four day backpacking trip. It was amazing, and I got to ride an Enchilada!**_

Ashpaw growled as Jayfeather shook his head.

"Still not ready." He meowed, much to her frustration.

"I've been stuck in camp for almost a moon now!" Ashpaw complained. Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be much longer until it is healed." Bramblestream yawned. Last night had been the half moon, and Jayfeather had finally given Bramblestream her full name.

"How long does it take a pulled muscle to heal?" Ashpaw mumbled as she slipped out of the den. As usual, Cloudpaw was sulking by the apprentices' den. Briarpelt was sitting with Firefang, her belly plump with expected kits. Ashpaw knew that was why Cloudpaw was mad. Briarpelt was now unable to leave camp at risk for her kits, and after the recent death of Mousestar, Gingerstar was still getting used to being leader. After naming Skysong as her deputy, not much had happened with the leader, except the announcement of three new kits in the Clan; the tiny half moon olds Eaglekit, Dustkit and Flickerkit. However much new kits were a great thing to any Clan, especially with the lingering threats of WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan, training apprentices was needed as well, and currently, Cloudpaw wasn't being trained by anyone.

"You seem distracted." Icestorm meowed, pausing from her thorough cleaning. "What did Jayfeather and Bramblestream say?" She added.

"Still not ready. And I was just thinking about Cloudpaw. Gingerstar still hasn't given her a new mentor." Ashpaw replied with a sigh.

"Well, hopefully it won't be long until you can restart your training. Gingerstar is just under a lot of stress right now." Icestorm sighed, returning to her washing. Ashpaw shrugged and padded up to her sister.

"Why did Briarpelt have to become a queen?" Cloudpaw growled as Ashpaw approached. The dappled white she-cat's tail lashed.

"You can't always plan things like that." Ashpaw pointed out.

"The least Gingerstar could do is get me a new mentor." Ashpaw couldn't tell if Cloudpaw was talking to her or not.

"You want to come see the new kits with me?" Ashpaw asked, changing the subject. Cloudpaw shook her head.

"Already have." She meowed before slipping bitterly into the apprentices' den. Ashpaw rolled her eyes and bounded back toward the nursery, slipping inside. Tiny mewls accompanied the sweet smell of milk. Ashpaw padded carefully up to her mother, giving the dappled queen an affectionate lick on the ear.

"They are so cute. Which is which?" She purred.

"Eaglekit is the brown and white tom. Dustkit is the lighter brown tom. Flickerkit is the only she-cat, the one with the tortoiseshell fur." Tawnydapple purred. Ashpaw nodded. Cloudpaw was right. They were very cute, so small and helpless. With a flick of her tail and a swift lick on her mother's cheek, Ashpaw slipped back out of the nursery. Cloudpaw was gone, and even when peeking into the apprentices' den, she was nowhere in sight.

"Do you know where Cloudpaw is? She disappeared." Briarpelt mewed. Ashpaw shook her head.

"she was sitting outside the den before I went to see Tawnydapple, but now she isn't there." The gray she-cat mewed.

"well, let me know when you find her." Briarpelt sighed and padded back toward the nursery. Ashpaw sighed and slipped into the den, noticing for the first time a small gap hiding behind some moss. Ashpaw let out a growl of frustration. Apprentices weren't supposed to be out in the forest without a warrior. With a sigh, Ashpaw slipped through the hole. She barely fit, but found another hole in the camp wall. Ashpaw shook her head and went through the second hole, coming out on the other side. She followed Cloudpaw's trail to the twolegplace. Careful not to be seen, she watched the scene before her.

Cloudpaw was talking to the two kittypets she had left Lightkit with; Cody and her son, Julius.

"Can you show me where?" Cloudpaw asked, seemingly worried about something.

"I'll tell you how to get there, but I'm not stepping foot in their territory." Julius replied, shaking a bit. Cloudpaw sighed.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Follow me then."Julius mewed, bounding a few steps on the wall to where it changed direction. Cloudaw leapt up to join him. Ashpaw let out a growl.

"Where are you going?" She asked without thinking. Cloudpaw's fur fluffed up in surprise and she almost fell of the wall. Ashpaw slipped out of the undergrowth.

"To see Lightkit. According to Cody and Julius, she has joined BloodClan of all things." Cloudpaw explained. Ashpaw was surprised at this news, but she couldn't let her sister go somewhere that dangerous.

"I thought BloodClan disbanded." Ashpaw pointed out.

"They got a new leader, Scourge's daughter Kit. Her and your sister have been causing trouble for a lot of cats lately." Cody explained with a sigh. Somehow, Ashpaw couldn't imagine blind, quiet Lightkit as something troublesome.

"I'm going to go talk to her, see if she will stop pestering other cats and come find a kittypet home or something." Cloudpaw noted.

"Then I'm coming with you." Ashpaw meowed, joining her. A small flash of pain followed from her injured leg.

"Be careful! You shouldn't be out of camp." Cloudpaw mewed, supporting Ashpaw as she wobbled slightly.

"Neither should you." Ashpaw mumbled, following behind them as they walked along the wall.


	13. 11: BloodClan's New Leader

Ember lapped up the water at her paws. She didn't know why she enjoyed soaking in the stream that ran through the empty lot, but she did. She could sit there for days, just thinking.

After Kit's death, all of BloodClan had agreed; Ember was to be new leader. But first, she had to finish her training. Just the day before, ember's training had been completed.

"When are you going to announce your leadership?" Rebel asked.

"What do you mean?" Ember meowed.

"In BloodClan, if the new leader doesn't announce it to the Clan before sunhigh, it is open to anyone. It is almost sunhigh now." Rebel explained. Ember sighed. _BloodClan and their traditions._ She thought bitterly as she stood up and jumped to the top of the dumpster.

"Cats of BloodClan! As you know, about a moon ago, we lost our leader, Kit. According to tradition, the leader's eldest kit gets to become leader after, but kit did not have kits of her own. According to tradition, this meant the leader's apprentice becomes the new leader. Cats of BloodClan, I, Ember, will be your new leader." she mewed. Meows of approval rippled around. Curling her tail slightly, ember jumped down and returned to her soaking.

"Ember! We found some trespassers." Telek's voice was muffled as he dragged something. It was alive, and accompanied by another carried in Teiton's jaws. Ember recognized the scent of ThunderClan, though they seemed even more familiar. She stood up and shook herself, padding over. As she neared, she realized who the two she-cats were.

"What are you doing here?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ember growled.

"I'm your sister! Of course it matters!" Cloudpaw insisted. Ember could feel looks from the cats around her. They seemed surprised her sisters had journeyed into BloodClan territory.

"Sisters don't send their sister out to fend for herself." Ember pointed out.

"I left you with Cody to find a kittypet home." Cloudpaw growled.

"And I told you I didn't want to be a kittypet." Ember growled. Ashpaw's anger flowed off in uncontrollable waves.

"Look, we came all the way here to ask you to come back, and this is how you treat us?" She growled.

"I'm not going back. I'm perfectly happy here." Ember argued.

"But-" Ember broke Cloudpaw off.

"I'm not going back to ThunderClan!" Ember hissed.

"Ember, we brought that cat you wanted to see." Mica meowed, leading a tom into the lot.

"Good." Ember meowed, narrowing her eyes at the familiar scent of the tom who killed her mentor almost a moon ago. Ember left her sisters and leapt to the top of the dumpster, her tail hanging off the edge and flicking.

"What do you want?" The tom growled, padding up to stand below the dumpster.

"Your alley. It is at the center of BloodClan territory. It is rightfully our territory." Ember meowed. The tom growled.

"Where would we live?" He snapped. Ember leapt down and stood face to face with him.

"As far away from us as possible." She replied with a growl.

"What have we done to you?" He hissed.

"You killed Kit." Ember growled lowly, her anger flared. Louder, she turned to Telek. "Take him and those two away. I want them out of my face." She meowed. Returning her gaze to the tom, she added "And you have until tomorrow morning to surrender. BloodClan is willing to fight." She growled. She sent a blow to the side of his face as he was led away. Disappointment flowed from where Cloudpaw and Ashpaw were being led away.

"What should we do with them?" Telek asked.

"Just get them out of our territory." Ember growled, already padding away from them. She slid back into the stream, the cold water tugging gently at her fur.

"Sinbad!" The frantic call was soon accompanied by a small amount of weight on ember's shoulders. The little kit tugged playfully at Ember's scruff. "Sorry." Teiton mewed, pulling Sinbad off. Ember sighed.

"It is alright." She mewed. "Kits are kits." She sighed.

"I won!" Sinbad mewled as his siblings approached.

"Mousebrain." Dusty teased.

"You lose, because you got in trouble!" Ginger added. Ember's mind flashed back to when she was Lightkit, the blind ThunderClan kit with the loving sisters. Loving sisters who she had just sent away when all they wanted to do was help.

"But I don't need help." Ember mumbled, closing her eyes. "Never have, never will."


	14. 12: Approaching Battle

Cloudpaw slid out of the apprentices' den, her heart aching. What had she done? She had turned her beloved sister into a bloodthirsty monster. Ashpaw's dark pelt stood out against Marshpaw's as they shared a mouse nearby. Mallowpaw and Morningpaw sat farther away, their cream pelts blending together.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Gingerstar called, her ginger pelt glowing in the dimming sunlight. Something seemed to be bothering her. "Before I give you the reason why I called you here, I would like to announce the birth of Briarpelt's five kits. Four toms and a she-cat. The toms are Sootkit, Pantherkit, Tinykit and Graykit, while the she-cat is Lilykit. We are proud to have so many healthy kits in our Clan, especially at times of such trouble. The sunhigh patrol has returned with some worrying news. RiverClan has been sending border patrols around their scent markers, and started a fight with the patrol when they tried to patrol the stolen territory. We won the battle, but RiverClan refuses to give up." After the yowls of outrage died down, Gingerstar continued. "For now, I want sunhigh patrols to avoid RiverClan territory. Dawn patrols will leave earlier and sundown patrols later, to avoid the RiverClan border patrols. The two earlier patrols will mark the real border. We have to show them we won't give up. Also, all hunting patrols that go near RiverClan will need at least three warriors." Te clan began murmuring, ready to leave, but Gingerstar silenced them again. "Going back to Briarpelt's kits, it is about time Cloudpaw received a new mentor since her old one is unable to train her. Dewfrost, you have been a warrior long enough to be able to train an apprentice. You will complete Cloudpaw's training." Dewfrost and Cloudpaw padded forward, touching noses as if Cloudpaw had just been named. Happiness flowed through the white she-cat. No more constant elder duties!

"It is a bit late now, but tomorrow you can show me how far you are on fighting moves." Dewfrost meowed. Cloudpaw nodded. Ashpaw bounded over.

"Congratulations! I also get to leave camp again. Bramblestream has given me the okay." She announced happily.

"Great!" Cloudpaw mewed. Though, her mew was only halfhearted. Their talk with Lightkit still nagged at the back of her mind. How could she be really happy if her sister was a bloodthirsty killer?

"Still thinking about Lightkit?" Ashpaw growled as they made their way back to the apprentices' den. Cloudpaw gave a little nod. "Well, let it go. There is nothing we can do about. Let her live how she likes." Ashpaw growled.

"How can you say that? Lightkit is our sister!" Cloudpaw protested.

"Which is why we should let her be. She seems happy, and we have to respect that." Ashpaw explained. "However much we don't like it." She added pointedly.

"I've only been told to respect my elders." Cloudpaw grumbled bitterly. Cloudpaw bounded the rest of the way to the apprentices' den. She slid inside and curled up in her nest next to Morningpaw, who had just curled up as well. Ashpaw appeared moments later with Marshpaw by her side. They curled up close together. Cloudpaw sighed. How come Ashpaw had a mate and she didn't?

"Ashpaw, Cloudpaw! Time to go training." Dewfrost's voice brought Cloudpaw from her dreams of evil Lightkit. Her nightmare had consisted of Lightkit taking over the forest, and she had to shake off the tingling in her spine before following Ashpaw to meet her new mentor outside. Icestorm was there as well, pausing momentarily from her cleaning before giving a few more licks and finishing her quick wash.

"You two ready for some battle training? Ashpaw, I want to make sure your moon of rest hasn't caused you to lose your fighting skills." Icestorm explained. Ashpaw nodded. Cloudpaw followed the three she-cats halfheartedly.

_**Yes, I know we already have Lilypool, but Briarpelt's kits are my new kittens that we rescued when their mommy died. Lucky, also known as Tinykit, almost died, and was actually half dead when we got him. He is an adorable tiny black kit, and so entertaining. He was the first to learn to clean himself. Lilykit is the only female, Lelie, a small gray tabby with black markings and her almost identical brother is Blackkit, also known as Buster, who is also a tabby with lighter markings and fatter. Pantherkit is one of my favs, though first has been switched to Lelie, and is Shou Shou in the real world. I'm not completely cure how to spell it right, but my sis says it is cabbage in French. Last is Fat Louie, also known as Graykit. See the resemblance with Graystripe? At one point or more it said he ate a lot, and Louie definitely eats a lot. Fattest of our five kittens. He likes to climb up you and clean your face. The cuties are only a month old and have their eyes open. **_


End file.
